39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonah Wizard
Jonah waved his hand dismissively. "But today I'm the good guy. You gotta see that, Amy ." Dan snorted. "Because you make gangster pop-up books?" "Exactly!" - Jonah Wizard and Dan Cahill, The Maze of Bones, page 122 Jonah Wizard is one of the Cahills in the hunt for The 39 Clues. He is an international pop-star and his mother, Cora Wizard (a famous artist), is the leader of the Janus Branch. His father, Broderick Wizard, is his guide and ally throughout the Hunt. Jonah Wizard is known for his international pop-stardom and his TV show, Who Wants to be a Gangsta? ''He also has many side projects such as spinning lollipops shaped like himself that spin and say famous "Jonah phrases," and his French picture book, ''Little Gangster Pop-up Book. His mother, Cora Wizard, is the head of the Janus branch. His father, Broderick Wizard, is Jonah's manager for his singing career. Jonah is always trying to please his mother; but he never can which is why he is searching for the 39 Clues. By the end of the series he's confused about what he really wants and were his loyalties to really lay. He has been always taught to hunt for the Clues, no matter what, but his recent activity with Dan Cahill left him wondering about his family, the Clues, and himself. He was the first person other than the Madrigals to suggest the branches unite.ahhahaa Family *Cora Wizard - Mother *Broderick T. Wizard - Father and suspected Vesper *Leila Wizard - Aunt *Jane Cahill- Great x22 Grandmother (deceased) *Thomas Cahill- Great x22 Granduncle (deceased) *Luke Cahill- Great x22 Granduncle (deceased) *Katherine Cahill- Great x22 Grandaunt (deceased) *Madeleine Cahill- Great x22 Grandaunt (deceased) *Gideon Cahill- Great x 23 Grandfather (deceased) *Olivia Cahill- Great x23 Grandmother (deceased) *Madeleine the Matriarch- Great x26 Grandmother (deceased) Appearance and Personality Jonah is a little conceited, and acts like he's a "gangsta" even though he's from Beverly Hills. He often throws around words that make him sound more "gangsta" such as "yo" and "wassup." He is obsessed with being the best, driven by his mother, Cora Wizard. Though incredibly famous, he always wants more. Jonah is constantly spending money, and can be very extravagant. He also would love to have a friend his own age, and befriended Dan Cahill for a bit in The Emperor's Code. After the Cahills vs. Vespers'' series begins, he makes an alliance with the Cahills to rescue the hostages, especially his cousin, Pheonix Wizard. His father is his manager and is always with Jonah where ever he goes. Broderick also loves to brag about his son, as in ''The Maze of Bones, ''when he tells Amy and Dan that his new album is number two on the French charts. Jonah is described as having a dazzling smile,eyes that are almost just like Jane Cahill's, and in ''The Maze of Bones, is shown to speak fluent French. In the Maze of Bones, he first appears at Grace's funeral wearing ripped jeans and a black muscle shirt, which Dan thought was stupid, since he didn't have much muscle. Plot Overview ''The Maze of Bones Jonah first appears as a superstar at Grace's funeral. He then disappears (Most likely trying to escape the fire.) and reappears in Paris, France. He then takes Dan and Amy on a limo ride. He then offers an alliance but is denied. Nellie stops being a fan of his. Later he tried to steal the vial that held the Lucian Serum, but Amy threatened to break it and forced him to stand with the portrait of Jane Cahill, his ancestor and the founder of the Janus branch. One False Note In this book, it is revealed that he and his father stole a diary that was owned by the sister of Wolfgang Mozart. He hides the book in his hotel room while he attends a party promoting the special DVD release of his hit show Who Wants To Be A Gangsta?. Jonah is distracted by news people while Dan and Amy steal the diary back from him. Jonah later gets a tour of the Janus stronghold, but Amy threatens to ruin a painting unless Jonah gives her a Clue that he earned from the diary. Jonah is unable to make a choice, so he allows Amy to steal the Clue from him. Jonah chases Amy and Dan into the water, where they escape on little canals. Jonah himself takes a canal and chases them further into the water. He chases them until they are knocked out of the canal by Ian and Natalie. Beyond the Grave In this book he is first seen in a museum saying he is ''da bomb, having an Egyptian flight attendant think he is a bomb. He then appears on a ship threatening to throw Dan and Amy in the Nile saying he's always wanted to be a pirate with his dad in the background. ''The Black Circle Jonah is briefly mentioned near the starting of this book when Dan says to Ian, "Wrinkles are the new thing. Just ask Jonah Wizard. He'll tell you". The Emperor's Code Jonah plays a major role in this book as he helps Dan from the factory and takes him in when he had no other contact in China after storming away from Amy. He brings Dan to their hotel and treats him exceptionally well. Even bringing him to one of his concerts in China. He and Dan forms a sort of alliance when he and his father promises Dan to try and contact Amy and Nellie, even though he was tricking him and Amy as well when she and Nellie came to his concert, missing Dan by 15 seconds, and answered that he hadn't heard from Dan and promised to tell her if he finds anything as well. They go to the Great Wall of China to find the next clue and where the other Janus members are. He is told about a lead to a clue and discussed using Dan as decoy if it was a trap. While doing the mission, and knowing full well about the danger Dan was nearing to, he readies himself to leave and is close to the exit, before changing his mind and deciding to go back and help his "cuz". Working together, he and Dan captures the hired man that the Kabras had sent for Jonah, but not without destroying some things. While going back to the hotel, they meet Cora Wizard by the elevator. She tries to trick Dan into helping them by telling them all that Dan belonged to the Janus Branch, but, knowing his real branch, Dan slips out that he is a Madrigal and gains satisfaction by seeing their shocked faces. Later on, it shows the Wizard Family talking about what he said. Jonah suggests that Dan was only kidding, but Cora believes that Dan is telling the truth and is furious and disgusted by his previous idea of leaving the clue hunt, even though Jonah did it to escape becoming a power-hungry Janus like his mother. Into The Gauntlet Jonah appears sitting right behind Amy and Dan, "watching" Romeo and Juliet. He was sent their to kill Amy and Dan. When he tries, the stage is filled with competitors in the search for the clues. He is later seen been questioned by Miss Plunderbottom, a supposed fan of his. It is revealed that he had troubles on what to do because his mother wants him to be just like the Lucians, and if he doesn't do what his told him to do, he will be arrested. On Cahill Island, Jonah suffers a painful injury, in which he breaks his legs. In the end he was able to find his true self and his father too. But of course, this infuriated his mother, so she disowned him. Mission 3: The Lost Diamond Jonah Wizard talks to you in Mission 3 online. When you ask about the whereabouts of the Tavernier Blue, he says, "You don't know? It belonged to Louis XV but he was robbed! During the Revolution, those Ekaterina punks...I mean, some thieves, stole the French Crown Jewels. It disappeared for years and then showed up in England. By then it was cut down and known as the Hope Diamond. Yeah, it's in Washington, D.C. Cool town. My shows are always sold out." Mission 10: End Game Jonah appears in the Janus Challenge in Mission 10: End Game on Easter Island. The Black Book of Buried Secrets It is revealed that after the clue hunt, his mother moved out. It is also revealed that he was somehow disowned by his mother. While inside his secret soundproof room, Jonah Wizard views a voicemail from Amy, Dan, and Mr. McIntyre saying the Vespers are coming. It is revealed that he gets an interest in cooking. The Medusa Plot Jonah plays a part in the stealing of the Medusa, and helps Amy and Dan steal the real Medusa from Gregor Tobin. A King's Ransom He and Hamilton are driving when they pick up Nicole, who is Cheyenne Wyoming in disguise. She disables the brakes, and Jonah shows amazing driving skills by getting over a narrow footbridge. The Dead Of Night Jonah, Hamilton, and Erasmus go to Pompeii, where they meet Sandy Bancroft. Shatterproof Jonah shoots Luna Amato three times after she kills Erasmus. He is in shock, described as a "funk", for the rest of the book due to being surprised that he actually shot and killed someone. Trust No One Jonah is sent to jail near the end of the book, along with Hamilton Holt. They somehow escape and then contact Amy and Dan. Day of Doom Jonah is captured by Cheyenne Wyoming (disguised as a waitress), along with Phoenix, Hamilton, Ian and Evan. Clues known to have Pearl, Honey, Sulfur - confirmed while being interrogated by Isabel. And Iron Solute, Tungsten and Silk according to the book Clues. Possibly all other Janus Clues, since his mother, Cora Wizard, ''is the Janus leader. Lead according to "Rapid Fire 3." Talents Jonah has incredible singing and dancing abilities and art talents, due to the Janus serum in his DNA from his mother Cora Wizard. And according to Ian in Mission 11, he is a very good cook, which surprises Ian. However, he is not very good at sculpting or painting. Relationships Cora Wizard: Cora is his mother and he only wants to make her proud. She, however, tends to neglect him unless it involves the Clue hunt. In the end, Jonah doesn't kill Dan and Amy like Cora asked him to. She ends up disowning him. Broderick Wizard: Broderick is Jonah's father and helps him throughout the Clue hunt. Most of the time Broderick can be found on his Blackberry right next to Jonah. In the last book, Into the Gauntlet, Broderick flies to Cahill Island to help Jonah, but ends up getting captured. After all of the hostages are saved, he sides with Jonah against his wife. He is a suspected Vesper Camille Wizard: Camille Wizard is a Madrigal and may be related to the Wizard family. Phoenix Wizard: Phoenix is Jonah's cousin and one of the Vesper hostages (escaped in Shatterproof). Leila Wizard: Leila is Phoenix's mom and Jonah's aunt. Online *Jonah Wizard's Blog *TeenLife Interview with Jonah Wizard Cards Jonah's main card is Card 80. His ''Into the Gauntlet ''card is number 222. He also appears on Card 276: Superstar Jonah. Card214.jpg Card222.jpg Card276.png Card80.jpg Category:Janus Category:Madrigal Category:Characters Category:Wizard Family Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Online Category:Mission 10 Category:Clues Category:Major Characters Category:Vespers Category:Janus Cards Category:Main Character Category:Phoenix Wizard Category:The Medusa Plot Category:A King's Ransom Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Pompeii Category:Shatterproof Category:Attleboro Crew Category:Vesper Three Category:Suspected Vesper Category:Erasmus Category:Hamilton Holt Category:Cora Wizard Category:Broderick Wizard Category:Venice